Kisah Cinta Diwaktu SMA
by keindahaha
Summary: Kisah cinta Erza di waktu SMA yang membuatnya bingung. WARNING : MENGANDUNG GAJE-NESS, ANEH-NESS, DAN NESS-NESS LAINNYA. R&R ya... UPDATED JUGA AKHIRNYAA!
1. Chapter 1

Kisah Cinta Diwaktu SMA

by : annoying-keinda

WARNING : MENGANDUNG GAJE-NESS, ANEH-NESS, DAN ALAY-NESS. AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS BARANG YANG TERTINGGAL ATAU HILANG (ya iyalah)...

CHAPTER I

Emang masa SMA itu masa dimana kita benar-benar jadi remaja. Masa yang harus diluangkan. Tapi mungkin bagi seorang wanita remaja berambut merah bernama Erza ungkapan itu terasa basi. Memang wanita ini seorang jomblo selama 2 tahun di SMA. Dari dulu dia ingin punya pacar. Minimal tidak seperti mantannya Gerard yang dulu pernah nyakitin hatinya sampai dia tak masuk sekolah 3 hari karena sakit hati. Yayaya. Dia ingin punya pacar yang ngga akan nyakitin hatinya kayak dulu.

"Erza, bengong mulu. Mikirin apa?" tanya cowok berambut pink bernama Natsu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, enggak kok Natsu. Lagi ngga mikirin apa-apa." jawab Erza dengan tetap cool.

"Oh, ya udah kalo ngga ada apa-apa." kata Natsu sambil tersenyum dan berbalik kembali ke mejanya yang tepat berada di depan Erza.

Kemudian Erza kembali terhanyut ke dalam lamunannya. 'kapan ya punya pacar?'

"KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG" bel yang berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya. Semua murid berhambur masuk ke dalam kelas. Menghindari kemungkinan di marahi oleh guru. 5 menit setelah bel seorang guru yang sudah terlihat tua datang memasuki kelas.

"Erza, tolong siapkan kelasnya ya?" kata Pak Makarov.

"siap pak!" kata si ketua kelas itu.

3 PERIOD AFTER

Akhirnya waktunya istirahat. Seperti biasa Erza, Natsu dan 2 teman lainnya : Gray dan Lucy jajan di kantin. Pelayan kantin yang sangat muda sudah sangat dekat dengan 4 orang ini.

"Mira-san, aku mau bakso ya!" kata Natsu dengan semangat.

"Aku makan es krim saja deh." Kata Gray sambil mendekati kotak pendingin es krim.

"Aku makan bakso bakar deh, Mira-san." kata Lucy.

"Kamu bagaimana, Erza?" tanya Natsu pada Erza.

"Errrr... Aku sama kayak Lucy deh." jawab Erza.

"Itu saja?" tanya Mira.

"Eh, sebentar Mira-san sini." Natsu memanggil Mira dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. Seketika Mira langsung tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Erza melebarkan senyumnya.

Selesai makan bakso bakar, Erza berniat untuk membayar 3000 ke Mira-san, tapi...

"biar aku saja yang bayar." kata Natsu

"tidak usah Natsu. Aku bisa bayar sendiri."

"tak apalah. Aku yang bayar."

Erza melirik Mirajane, Mirajane menggeleng-geleng dengan senyum.

"kau menang Natsu." kata Erza berusaha tetap cool di depan Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke kelas.

Saat bayangannya menghilang Erza kembali melamun. 'Natsu... Harusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu.'

"cieeee Erzaaaa... sama Natsu ni yeee..." Erza kaget ketika Lucy teriak cie di depan umum. Pipi Erza langsung memerah padam. Tapi Erza berusaha tetap cool. Tapi tak bisa.

"Lucy...! GRUSAKGUBRAKJGERDUAK!" Erza menampol Lucy.

"ehm...ehm..." Gray juga ikutan mengganggu. DUAK! Gray juga di tampol.

"aku duluan!" Erza setengah berlari ke kamar mandi perempuan. (A/N : Masa ke kamar mandi cowok?). Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan bersender di belakangnya. Erza menghela nafas. 'apa yang baru saja terjadi?' Erza melirik cermin di sampingnya. Dilihatnya wanita berambut merah panjang dengan wajah merah seperti tomat. 'ya ampun itukah aku? Lucy sialan! Akan kuhajar dia nanti.' Kemudian dia membuka kran air dan membasuh wajahnya.

"KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" bel kembali berbunyi, tanda istirahat telah selesai. Erza yang berada di kamar mandi bergegas menuju ke kelas tak mau tertangkap basah sebagai ketua kelas yang telat. Pelajaran di mulai. Erza sudah mulai bosan dengan pelajaran fisika ini. 'ajak ngobrol Natsu saja' pikirnya sambil melihat Natsu juga sudah mulai menundukan kepalanya di meja.

*colek-colek

"natsu, natsu"

"grmmmmmmmmm... apa Erza?"

"bosen ni..."

"aku juga..."

"main yuk..."

"maen apa za?"

"main petak jongkok... ngga lah main abc 5 dasar aja"

"ya udah"

lagi asyik-asyiknya main ternyataaaa...

"Erza, Natsu! Kalian mengapa ngobrol sendiri? Kalian pulang sekolah dihukum bersihkan kolam ikan sekolah!" kata pak guru tegas.

"Apaaaa?" kata Erza dan Natsu bersamaan tidak melihat semua orang dikelas melirik ke mereka.

"kalian dihukum bersihkan kolam ikan sekolah pulang sekolah nanti dan jangan coba-coba kabur dari saya!"

GLEK... Mereka berdua menelan ludah (apa iler ya?). Hukuman disaat pulang sekolah? sangat tidak asik. Pak guru mulai mengobrak-ngabrik isi tasnya dan mengambil kertas tilang versi anak SMA (kertas skorsing). Dia menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Natsu dan Erza.

"kalian berdua tak akan bisa pulang sebelum kolam ikan bersih" kata pak guru dengan tersenyum jahat.

Mereka berdua membaca kertas skorsing. Isinya...

SURAT SKORSING

Kepada : Natsu dan Erza

Bentuk kesalahan : Mengobrol saar belajar

Skorsing : 5 poin

Hukuman : Bersihkan kolam ikan

Guru Bersangkutan : Pak Guru

GLEK... Mereka berdua kembali menelan ludah lagi. Mereka saling melihat. Kemudian pak guru itu pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka yang terdiam langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat pak guru sudah hilang dari ruangan kelas seakan-akan hal itu bukan dialami oleh mereka berdua. Gray dan Lucy langsung kaget. Juvia yang lagi ngeliatin Gray tambah melototin Gray. Jet yang lagi lari mau keluar kelas jadi ngejomplang. Droy yang lagi nyiram tumbuhan jadi kesiram. Levi yang lagi baca jadi berhenti baca. Gajeel yang lagi gigit-gigitin sendok jadi ketelen. Mistgun yang lagi misterius jadi tambah misterius.

"WOOOIIII KALO KETAWA GA USAH AMPE GITU KALEEEE...!" teriak si sensitif Luxus

Mereka berdua langsung diam. Emang si Luxus itu paling serem ke-2 di kelas setelah Erza sendiri. Tapi kali ini Erza kalah sama Luxus. Jadi Luxus mengeluarkan evil smile dan tertawa.

Pulang sekolah Erza dan Natsu dicegat oleh pak guru. Kemudian pak guru menggiring mereka ke kolam ikan sekolah. Sudah tersedia selang, sikat, dan alat-alat penguras kolam lainnya.

"kalian bersihkan kolam, saya mau pulang"

Natsu dan Erza tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Erza mulai menangkapi ikan di kolam.

"Ayo Natsu cepat, biat bisa langsung pulang." kata Erza sambil memutar keran air keluar.

"OSH!" seru Natsu.

Mereka selesai saat matahari mulai terbenam. Erza membereskan peralatan kuras menguras sedangkan Natsu memasukan ikan stres ke dalam kolam.

"hey Natsu, boleh pulang bareng ga?" tanya Erza.

"boleh! Naik sepeda ga papa?" senyum Natsu mulai mengembang.

"ga papa lah. Aku udah ga bisa pulang nih."

"ya udah, tunggu ya aku ambil sepedanya dulu."

Natsu berbalik mengambil sepedanya. Erza melihat Natsu yang basah kuyub karena air saat menguras tadi. Senyumnya mulai mengembang membentuk senyum mungil yang jarang Ia lakukan.

"eh Erza yuk naik!"

"eh tapi gapapa kamu nganter aku sampai rumah?"

"gapapa... tenang saja. Aku ga bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu kok!"

"ish siapa juga yang mau di apa-apain!" kata Erza sambil menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Ayo naik! Biar ga ke sorean." seru Natsu sambil menepuki dudukan di belakang sadel sepedanya. Erza-pun naik ke atas sepeda Natsu dan Natsu mulai menggowes sepedanya keluar dari sekolah...

Itu dia chapter pertama! Jangan lupa review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Kisah Cinta Diwaktu SMA

by : annoying-keinda

WARNING : MENGANDUNG GAJE-NESS KUAT DAN AUTHOR MASIH TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS BARANG YANG TERTINGGAL ATAU HILANG

CHAPTER II

Sepeda Natsu mulai bergerak dan meninggalkan lapangan sekolah menuju jalanan. Jalanan depan sekolah sudah sepi karena hari sudah sore. Natsu mengarahkan sepedanya ke arah rumah Erza yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sekolah.

"Natsu, maaf ya..."

"eh kenapa, Erza?"

"gara-gara aku, kamu harus ikutan nguras kolam."

"ga papa, aku juga sedikit menikmatinya kok."

Erza terdiam dan tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Minimal satu kesalahannya telah dimaafkan. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Natsu, ayo masuk dulu!"

"tidak usah aku mau pulang."

"tak apalah. Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf."

"errmmm... ya sudahlah..." kata Natsu pasrah saat mereka tiba di rumah Erza. Rumah Erza sangatlah besar. Natsu mengira-ngira sekitar 2 lantai.

"tinggal sendiri, Erza?"

"iya..."

"ortu mana?"

"yaaa gitu deh." Erza yang tadinya ceria langsung berubah menjadi murung ketika Natsu melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"eh kenapa? Ada apa dengan ortu-mu?" tanya Natsu ketika melihat wajah Erza yang berubah murung.

"ga kenapa-napa... masuk yuk."

Natsu menginjakan kaki untuk pertama kalinya ke rumah cewek berambut merah itu. Natsu terlihat sedikit agak grogi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika Ia memasuki rumah Erza.

"Natsu, mau tunggu dulu mungkin? Atau mau mandi atau bagaimana?" tanya Erza kepada Natsu.

"Jangan repot-repot Erza. Kamu disini saja." kata Natsu menginginkan Erza bersamanya.

"Erza, kamu kenapa tadi terlihat murung saat kutanyakan tentang orang tuamu?" Tanya Natsu dengan serius.

"eh,,," Erza menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"kenapa?'

"uhmmm... errrrr..." mata Erza mulai berkaca-kaca ketika Ia mulai berbicara.

"sebenarnya... ibuku... bunuh diri karena bos di kantornya menghamilinya... sedangkan ayahku..." Air mata erza mulai mengalir ketika Ia mengingat ayahnya.

Natsu merangkul Erza lembut "cerita saja, aku akan dengarkan..."

"ayahku... dia stres berat, dia dipenjara karena... masalah besar dan meninggal di dalam penjara..." Tangisan Erza semakin keras. Natsu akhirnya menarik Erza dalam pelukan hangat, membuat tangisan Erza mereda. Natsu hanya diam ketika Ia menangis di pelukaannya.

"Erza, aku..." Natsu mulai berbicara.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini." jelas Natsu.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu Natsu?"

"Tak apa. Mereka membuangku. Aku merasa lebih nyaman di sini."

"bagaimana dengan rumahmu?"

"aku... aku tak punya rumah lagi..."

"lalu kamu tinggal di mana?"

"aku tinggal di sekolah. Kalau pagi hari kamu mencium bau sabun di kelas. Itu bau sabunku."

"kau tinggal saja di rumahku. Bagaimana?"

"errrr... kau tidak terganggu?"

"kau bisa tidur di kamarku..."

"hah? Di kamarmu?" wajah Natsu langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"bukan-bukan! maksudku kamu tidur di kamarku, sedangkan aku di kamar ayahku..." muka Erza juga ikut memerah.

"ya sudah aku mau tinggal di rumahmu."

Natsu mengambil baju dan kawan-kawannya dari tasnya. Erza tak menyangka isi tasnya sebanyak itu.

"maaf ya. Bolehkan aku menaruh barangku?"

"tentu saja. Siapa yang melarangmu?"

"ooh makasih Erza!"

Hari telah berganti. Kini Erza akan memulai hari baru. Tapi kali ini dai terlihat sangat bahagia dan sangat senang. Natsu yang sedang menunggu sarapan di meja makan merasa sesuatu terjadi pada Erza. Seperti diculik alien kemudian dicuci otaknya. Ya. Memang Erza jarang sekali terlihat bahagia seperti itu.

"selamat pagi Natsuu..." kata Erza sambil senyum lebar.

"hey Erza kau terlihat berbeda. Sedikit,,,, bahagia?"

"yup, aku lagi semangat nih!" (A/N : Jadi inget guru ekonomi di sekolah)

"heheh... hari ini mau berangkat bareng gak?"

"boleh. Naik sepeda?"

"bukan. Naik bajaj. Naik sepedalah."

Erza menaruh nasi goreng (main set sarapan orang indonesia) di piring Natsu dan miliknya. Natsu langsung memakan nasi goreng itu.

"enak... masakan Erza enak!"

"hah? Masakanku? Orang buatan tukang nasi goreng yang kemaren lewat. Cuma diangetin doang."

"hahahahahaha... ga bilang daritadi sih"

Erza ikut tertawa dan melanjutkan makannya.

Natsu sudah siap di sepedanya. Kemudian Erza menaiki sepeda Natsu dan langsung jalan. Di tengah jalan Erza melirik jam.

"HAH? JAM 06.27? CABUT NATSU! PAKE GODSPEED!" teriak Erza.

"OSH!" Natsu langsung ngebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"06.28!" Natsu makin mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"06.29!" Natsu makin panik dan tancap gas.

... Kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan angin.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..." Natsu memasuki halaman sekolah.

"2..." Sepeda Natsu tak bisa direm.

"1..." di depannya sudah siap tanaman pot Pak Guru yang kemarin menghukum mereka.

"0... awaassss Natsuuuu!"

... .

Pas sekali. Sepeda Natsu berhenti saat bel berbunyi. Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke kelas. Sekarang Erza menghitung waktu guru selanjutnya datang.

"10 detik sebelum guru di depan kelas." Kata Erza sambil berlari.

"OSH!"

Sampailah mereka di kelas 5 detik sebelum guru ada di depan kelas. Mereka sangat lega. Tapi setelah melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa, Erza langsung sadar. Penampilannya hancur karena panik. Rambutnya berantakan dan bajunya tak rapih. Natsu hanya pasang tampang tidak tahu. Padahal baju Natsu sudah keluar dari celana dan dasinya tak rapi. Erza hanya bisik-bisik ke Natsu.

"sssttt... Natsu pakaianmu berantakan sekali. Mereka menertawakan penampilan kita." kata Erza bisik-bisik.

"huh? Hahahahhahahah!"

Natsu dan Erza langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tetapi karena sudah dijarah, mereka terpaksa duduk bersebelahan tepat di depannya Lucy dan Gray.

"Eh tau ga?' basa-basi Lucy dan Gray berbarengan.

"Napa?" tanya balik Natsu dan Erza yang masih sedikit bad mood.

"aku dah jadian lho!" kata Lucy pakai semangat.

"sama siapa?" tanya Erza.

"Sama yang di sebelahku."

"GGRRRRRRRRRR..." Natsu dan Erza malah pasang tampang evil glare ke Lucy dan Gray yang hampir tambah merusak mood mereka.

Pelajaran dimulai. The bad mood Natsu dan Erza terlihat bosan dengan pelajarannya. Natsu mulai menaruh perhatian kepada Erza yang kepalanya terkulai di meja dengan rambut merahnya menutupi wajah Erza. Erza menyadari kalau Natsu memandangnya. Erza mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Natsu lalu kembali ke posisi awal.

"baiklah anak-anak! Inilah tugas kalian. Buatlah presentasi tentang sistem syaraf. Kalian akan mengulang sebentar tentang pelajaran itu. Kelompok hanya terdiri dari 2 orang. Yaitu teman semejamu! Jelaaasss?"

Natsu dan Erza hanya berpandangan. Kejadian telat hari ini membawa mereka ke dalam kelompok yang sama. Tapi sedikit keuntungan, Natsu dan Erza serumah. Dilihatnya 2 orang yang membuat mereka harus sekelompok : Lucy dan Gray. Mereka hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

Tapi, diantara merka tak ada yang menyadari seseorang yang memandangi Erza dengan raut kecewa. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menyandar tembok dibelakangnya sambil merenungi kesalahannya selama ini. Kemudian dia menutup mata untuk melupakan segala yang telah terjadi.

* * *

Itulah chapter 2. Oh ya. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ngereview cerita yang makin ga jelas aja. Review lagi yaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Kisah Cinta di Waktu SMA

by : annoying-keinda

A/N : Sebelum memulai fic ini mari kita ucapkan congratulation buat aku sendiri yang bisa ngambil amal jariyah sendiri di kelas 9 yang menyeramkan (gitu doang bangga). Oh ya aku naikin fic ini ratingnya jadi T. Soalnya di chapter 3 ini bakal banyak adegan yang gak pantes buat anak-anak dan lebih pantas kalo buat remaja. Maaf ya kalo fic ini kelamaan update nya karena saya lagi UTS dan tugas-tugas, kegiatan OSIS, majalah sekolah juga lagi menggunung. Selain itu saya juga mau ke jogja. Jadi maaf banget kalo updatenya lebih dari sebulan.

WARNING : MENGANDUNG GAJE-NESS, ANEH-NESS, BERLEBIHAN-NESS, DAN NESS-NESS LAINNYA. AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA ADA KECELAKAAN KARENA SAYA SENDIRI BUKAN ORANG ASURANSI.

CHAPTER 3

Natsu dan Erza masuh keliyengan dengan tugas presentasi yang tadi diberikan oleh guru. Natsu membuka-buka buku biologi SMP-nya untuk mencari bahan yang lain. Sedangkan Erza harus memandang laptopnya dengan wajah ngantuk dan tak bersemangat. Sesekali Erza membuka browser untuk nge-tweet di twitter (A/N : Mumpung ngomongin twitter follow annoyingkeinda yaa... eh ganggu ya?) atau membuka windows live messenger untuk chat bersama Lucy yang juga sedang mengerjakan tugas presentasi itu dengan Gray.

"Natsu, boseenn..." Erza memulai pembicaraan.

"Sama. Makan yuk!"

"ayoo!" Erza kemudian memegang tangan Natsu dan menariknya ke arah dapur.

Erza membuatkan Natsu dan dirinya Mie Rebus Telor Ayam Ga Pake Kornet (selanjutnya akan di singkat MRTAGPK). Natsu sudah duduk di kursi sambil menunggu MRTAGPK buatan Erza datang. Beberapa menit kemudian MRTAGPK buatan Erza datang. Natsu sudah siap menyantap MRTAGPK itu.

"Nyam, nyam.. MRTAGPK buatan Erza enak!" sahut Natsu sambil menyantap MRTAGPK-nya.

"Terima kasih, Natsu." jawab Erza lembut setelah Natsu memuji MRTAGPK buatannya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari pipnya mulai memerah karena pujiannya.

Setelah selesai mereka kembali ke kamar Erza untuk melanjutkan tugas.

3 JAM KEMUDIAN

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dan tugas merekapun telah rampung. Mereka berdua membereskan laptop dan buku-buku. Kemudian mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sekarang Erza tak bisa tertidur karena dihantui mimpi buruk.

_'kenapa kamu tinggalkan aku Erza?' 'kamu udah ninggalin aku tanpa kabar dan ternyata kamu udah pernah berhubungan ma pacar barumu! apa itu tidak keterlaluan!' 'tapi maaf Erza' 'diam Gerard! aku capek denganmu!' air mata Erza mulai mengalir deras. 'aku ga bisa lagi percaya sama kamu! Kamu itu pembohong!' Erza menampar pipi Gerard kencang-kencang dan lari meninggalkan Gerard dan pindah sekolah. _

Kemudian air mata Erza mulai mengalir ketika mengingat mimpi itu. Tubuh Erza mulai bergerak menuju kamar Natsu untuk mencari kenyamanan. Entah kenapa kakinya bergerak menuju kamar Natsu. Erza membuka sedikit pintunya pelan-pelan yang menghasilkan suara berderit pelan. Dan ternyata Natsu masih terduduk di tepi tempat tidur. Seakan Natsu tahu bahwa Erza akan datang ke kamarnya. Erza yang melihatnya masih terduduk berlari dan memeluknya. Natsu kaget dan membalas pelukannya. Erza hanya menangis di dalam pelukannya. Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya tanda bahwa dia akan bersamanya.

"Erza..." Natsu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara diantara tangisan Erza yang menjadi-jadi. Kemudian entah mendapat perintah dari mana Natsu mencium kening Erza lembut. Erza yang sedang menangis di pelukannya menjadi diam dan menarik diri. Tapi Natsu mencegahnya untuk lepas dari pelukannya.

"Erza ada apa? Tenaglah aku ada disini." kata-kata Natsu yang lembut membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

Natsu yang kebingungan bagaimana cara menenangkannya tergerak untuk melakukan kata hatinya. Menciumnya. Dengan gerkan langsung Natsu menarik kepala Erza ke pandangannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangisan Erza mereda setelah Natsu menciumnya. Natsu langsung menarik diri.

"maaf Erza, aku tak..." sebelum Natsu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Erza mencium bibirnya cepat.

"Natsu,,, terima kasih" Erza menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku ga bisa kalau tanpamu..." Erza melanjutkan pernyataannya.

Pipi Natsu memerah setelah Erza mengatakan pernyataannya. Kemudian Natsu memeluknya lagi, menghangatkan perasaan Erza yang membuatnya menangis.

"ada apa, Erza?" tanya Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya seolah dia tak mau kehilangan Erza.

"aku tak sanggup sendiri, Natsu. Itu akan membuatku terus menangis." mata Erza kembali berkaca-kaca mengingat mimpi buruknya. Natsu yang tahu dia mulai menangis membawa Erza ke dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Tapi, terima kasih Natsu..." Erza menunjukan senyum tenangnya dan kemudian terdiam. Natsu yang tahu Erza tak berbicara lagi melihat wajahnya. Erza tertidur dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Sambil memeluknya Natsu perlahan membaringkan Erza di tempat tidurnya dan kemudian tidur di sampingnya.

Paginya Natsu terbangun dengan kepala Erza berada di dadanya seolah Ia butuh kenyamanan. Natsu melirik kalender di tembok. 'hari ini hari sabtu ya? Kupikir hari ini hari jumat.' pikirnya senang karena hari ini hari libur sekolahnya. Kemudian Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Natsu merasakan Erza terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hey, selamat pagi Erza" katanya sambil mencium kening Erza lembut.

"hey, Natsu." Erza mencoba bangun di bantu oleh Natsu.

"terima kasih Natsu telah menenangkanku semalaman ini."

"tak apa Erza. Aku mau mandi dulu." kata Natsu sambil menuju pintu kamarnya.

"tunggu Natsu!" Erza menyambar pundak Natsu dan membalikan tubuhnya. Kemudian Erza menariknya dan mencium bibir Natsu. Natsu sedikit tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Erza.

"terima kasih Natsu. Terima kasih telah menemaniku." kata Erza. Pipi mereka berdua memerah bagaikan tomat.

Natsu kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Di tutupnya pintu kamar mandi dan bersenderlah dia di belakangnya. Nastu hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang hangat setelah dicium oleh Erza.

Natsu yang sudah mandi mengganti bajunya dengan kaos favoritnya yang berwarna merah dengan gambar api ditengahnya. Kaos itu membuat Natsu lebih bersemangat daripada biasanya. Erza sudah siap dengan kaos biru lengan pendek. Natsu tak pernah melihatnya dengan pakaian itu. Erza sudah menyiapkan Roti Isi Meses Coklat Pake Keju Tambah Sedikit Selai Kacang (setelah ini di namakan RIMCPKTSSK). Natsu mengambil satu RIMCPKTSSK dan menggigitnya sedikit-sedikit. Erza mengabilkan susu cokelat dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas Natsu. Kemudian Erza duduk memandangi Natsu.

"Erza, kamu tidak makan?' tanya Natsu setelah melihat Erza tak makan apapun.

"tak apa, aku tidak ada napsu makan."

Dengan spontan Natsu memberikan RIMCPKTSSK yang tinggal setengah kepada Erza.

"makanlah, ini tidak terlalu banyak." kata Natsu.

Erza mengambil RIMCPKTSSK milik Natsu dan menggigitnya sedikit. Kemudian Natsu tersenyum dan mulai meminum susu cokelatnya. Erza mengahbiskan seluruh RIMCPKTSSK yang diberikan Natsu tadi. Kemudian Ia meraih kulkas dan meminum sisa susu cokelat dari kotaknya.

"Aku ga bisa makan roti kalau susunya tinggal segini." katanya setelah membuang kotak susu ke tempat sampah.

"Oh ya, Erza, tentang kemarin. Aku sangat minta maaf, aku tak bermaks..." Erza hanya meletakan jarinya di bibir Natsu pertanda untuk menyuruhnya diam. Kemudian Erza tersenyum dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Tapi di dalam otak Natsu hanya ada kata-kata yang belum sempat terucapkan. 'aku sayang kamu, Erza...' kata-kata itu belum sempat terucapkan.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Erza melempar diri ke kasurnya. Dia melamunkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Natsu. 'Natsu... Perasaan apa ini? Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu...' pikirnya. Ia telah dihanyutkan lamunan tentang Natsu. Natsu membuatnya terus berpikir tentangnya. Lamunannya membawa Erza ke dalam dunia mimpi.

_Dalam pelariannya meninggalkan Gerard dia tak bisa kemana-mana. Dia terkurung. Dia bingung. Dia menangis. Kemudian seseorang datang menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh Erza yang sedang lemah. 'Tenang Erza aku akan terus disini.' cowok itu berambut pink dan Erza tau dia adalah Natsu. Sesekali Natsu mengelus punggungnya agar tenang. Erza kemudian merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan dipelukan Natsu._

Erza terbangun. Kemudian Ia merasakan seseorang sedang memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya. Natsu.

"Natsu..." katanya lirih.

"Erza, ada apa? Aku mendengarmu menangis keras saat tertidur." tanyanya lembut.

"Natsu... aku..." Tangisan Erza mulai meledak. Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya agar membuat Erza lebih tenang. Natsu hanya menunggu Erza melampiaskan emosinya di dalam pelukan Natsu.

"aku tak sanggup, tak sanggup tanpamu..."

"Tak apa, aku akan disini."

Natsu membantu Erza bangun. Mata Erza terlihat bengkak karena menangis. Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia berada dalam ledakan emosi.

"ayo, Erza. Aku mau ke supermarket. Kau ikut saja ya." ajak Natsu.

"Baiklah aku ikut" Erza bangkit dari sofa dan bersiap menuju supermarket.

"Mau naik motor gak?" Tawar Erza.

"boleh aku juga sudah punya SIM." jawab Natsu.

Natsu mengikuti Erza ke garasinya. Dan... Jreeeengg... Motor baru yang sepertinya motor seorang pembalap kawakan di MotoGP yang telah di modifikasi untuk 2 rider ada di samping mobil Murchelago yang super mahal itu.

"Mau coba?" Tanya Erza sambil melempar kunci motor itu ke Natsu.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Natsu bersemangat seambil menangkap kunci motor itu.

Natsu mengambil helm sport di stang motornya dan menaiki motor itu. Kemudian Natsu memasukan kunci dan mulai menyalakan motor yang berbunyi keras.

"keren..." kata Natsu dan memakai helmnya. Erza mengambil satu helm lagi dan memberikan jaket racing yang terlihat ehm... mahal.

"Ini untukmu. Ini milik ayahku. Dulu dia pembalap jalanan sebelum berakhir di penjara." ucapnya. "tapi aku berharap kamu tak seperti ayahku." lanjutnya. Natsu memakai jaket pemberian Erza. Sangat pas ditubuh Natsu. Kemudian Erza menaiki motor dan memeluk pinggang Natsu erat-erat. Natsu menutup kaca helmnya dan mulai melaju.

... Suara motor menggelegar di jalanan.

Samapailah mereka berdua di supermarket. Natsu memarkirkan motor di parkiran yang tersedia. Natsu mengunci motor itu dan kemudian beranjak menuju pintu masuk.

Di dalam supermarket Erza bilang ke Natsu bahwa dia akan mencari susu cokelat dan sereal untuk sarapan pagi. Sedangkan Natsu akan mencari mie instan untuk keadaan darurat. Erza kemudian mengambil keranjang untuk barang-barang yang akan dibelinya. Erza melangkah menuju tempat penjualan susu. Dia membeli 4 kotak susu cair yang sudah biasa Ia beli. Namun saat Ia menuju tempat penjualan sereal ia bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat familiar. Sosok yang menghantuinya di mimpi buruk. Gerard. Gerard yang melihat Erza langsung mendekati Erza dengan spontan.

"Erza? Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

"a...aku.."

"JAWAB ERZA!" Gerard mulai menggertak Erza.

"aku...aku..."

"JAWAB ERZA! KENAPA KAMU MENINGGALKANKU?" Suara Gerard terdengar menggelegar.

"a...a...aku" mata Erza mulai berlinangan air mata. Erza mulai terisak.

"ERZA! CEPAT JAWAB!" Tangisan Erza makin menjadi-jadi.

Namun di saat itu pula Natsu menyadari tangisan seseorang yang sangat familiar. 'Erza!'. Kemudian Natsu berlari ke arah suara itu. Dilihatnya seseorang berambut biru sedang meneriaki gadis berambut merah yang air matanya terus mengalir.

"HEY!" DUAAAAKKK! Pukulan keras Natsu mendarat di wajah Gerard. Gerard terpental dan jatuh. Natsu langsung memeluk Erza. Memberikan keamanan kepadanya. Erza hanya menangis di dalam dekapan Natsu.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MEMBUAT ERZA MENANGIS LAGI GERARD!" Erza langsung tersentak karena ternyata Natsu mengenali Gerard. Kemudian Natsu membawa Erza dan keranjang berisi susu pergi dari sekitar Gerard.

"Na..Natsu..." Erza memulai pembicaraan,

"Natsu, bagaimana kau tahu Gerard?"

"Gerard adalah seseorang yang pernah dibuang dari keluarganya juga. Tapi dia diadopsi oleh keluarga yang kaya raya kemudian berubah menjadi sombong, suka berganti pacar, dan bahkan dia pernah menghamili satu dari pacarnya. Karena pacarnya yang lain tahu hal itu, dia di putusi dan sedang mencari pacarnya yang hilang."

"Na..Natsu...Akulah yang dicarinya."

Wajah Natsu sedikit memucat. Tapi dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya selagi membayar di kasir.

Natsu melajukan motornya dengan lambat agar tak mengganggu emosi Erza. Erza memeluk pinggang Natsu dengan sangat erat. Natsu merasakan punggungnya basah karena tangisan Erza. Natsu mencengkram stang motor dengan sangat kuat. 'akan kuhajar jahanam yang membuat Erza menangis' pikirnya dengan emosi yang terus bergejolak karena Erza telah dibuat menangis...

Sampainya di rumah Natsu membopong Erza yang ternyata sudah tertidur di punggungnya. Kemudian Ia membawanya ke kamar Erza. Di sana Ia membaringkan Erza. Tapi sesaat setelah Ia akan beranjak, tangan Natsu tak bisa bergerak. Erza memeluk lengannya. Natsu menjadi terdorong untuk menemaninya. Kemudian Natsu membelai Erza dengan lembut.

"aku sayang kamu, sayang banget." gumamnya...

TO BE CONTINUED

Yahahahaha... Inilah chapter 3... Review yaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Kisah Cinta Diwaktu SMA

by : annoying-keinda

WARNING : Chapter kali ini agak dramatis dan mungkin nantinya ada lawakan jayus (bukan Gayus) yang mungkin gak sesuai sama selera anda.

Disclaimer : Dari chp 1 saya lupa ngasih tau ini. Maaf ya om Hiro Mashima. Saya bukan pemilik Fairy Tail. Om Hiro Mashima yang punya.

CHAPTER 4

Disekolah hari ini, tepatnya hari senin ini ada kejadian gawat. Walaupun Natsu atau Erza tak ikut dalam masalah tapi kejadian ini terlihat oleh 1 angkatan. Kali ini Jet dan Droy mengeroyoki Gajeel karena diduga telah merebut Levi dari mereka. Gajeel yang tak tahu menahu melawan mereka sehingga mereka berdua jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Gajeel terluka parah sehingga dia harus menjalani perwatan di poliklinik sekolah. Sedangkan Jet dan Droy harus berurusan dengan guru BK setelah mereka sadar. Levi yang juga terkena masalah hanya bisa memandang partner-partnernya dengan tatapan penuh benci karena mereka telah membawanya kedalam masalah besar. Memang benar Gajeel, anak pindahan dari sekolah yang di musuhi SMA disini baru saja jadian dengan Levi. Jet dan Droy tak rela Gajeel bersama Levi yang akhirnya berujung pada pengeroyokan Gajeel.

Satu kelas menjadi heboh karena kejadian ini. Kejadian ini membuat si ketua kelas : Erza, harus bekerja keras untuk meredakan situasi karena guru akan memulai pelajarannya. Dengan bantuan Natsu akhirnya kehebohan terhenti. Kemudian Erza dan Natsu membawa Levi, Jet, dan Droy ke ruang BK untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Tak mau ikut campur, mereka berdua langsung kembali ke kelas.

3 PERIOD AFTER THE RUSH

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua orang langsung keluar kelas menuju poliklinik atau ruang BK untuk melihat kelanjutan kasus ini. Namun Natsu, Erza, dan Gray (Yep Lucy tidak karena dia teman baik Levi) lebih memilih jajan di kantin daripada ikut campur masalah ini. Tetapi Gray kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul pacarnya. Tinggal Natsu dan Erza. Kantin terasa lebih lengang daripada koridor Ruang BK dan koridor poliklinik yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang penasaran.

"... PERHATIAN UNTUK KETUA KELAS DAN WAKIL DARI KELAS 11F DIHARAP KE RUANG BK..." yup, sepertinya Natsu dan Erza harus ikut campur juga dalam masalah ini. (A/N : Maaf ganggu tapi saya lupa memberi tahu kalau Natsu adalah wakil ketua kelas)

Sedikit sulit untuk memasuki ruang BK. Kerumunan orang dengan muka ingin tahu berdesakan di depan ruang BK. Mereka berdua memasuki ruang BK yang dingin. Sepertinya mereka semua belum banyak berbicara tentang hal ini. Dilihatnya Gajeel sudah ada di ruangan tersebut begitu juga Lucy (dan Gray tentunya) duduk bersebelahan di sebelah Levi.

"silahkan duduk" persilah guru BK.

Mereka berdua duduk tepat di sofa tempat guru BK tersebut duduk.

"ada apa ibu kita berdua di panggil?" tanya Erza.

"ibu minta sedikit bantuan tentang hal ini." guru BK menunjuk Levi yang sedang terisak.

"tolong bujuk mereka semua untuk berbicara." benar perkiraan Natsu dan Erza. Mereka belum banyak berbicara.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam pelajaran akhirnya mereka semua berbicara. Penyelesaian masalah ini menimbulkan banyak perdebatan. Guru BK menjadi bingung dalam mengambil keputusan. Setelah 3 guru BK dan kepala sekolah datang akhirnya di putuskan dengan sanksi ringan : pulang sekolah jam 6 sore di awasi oleh kepala sekolah, salah satu guru BK, Erza dan Natsu. Lagi-lagi Erza dan Natsu harus terjerumus di hal seperti ini. Pulang sore lagi. Tapi kali ini kepala sekolah menjanjikan konsumsi untuk mereka dan skor mereka menjadi nilai tertinggi : 100. kemudian mereka semua di perbolehkan keluar dan bereskan buku mereka. Tunggu? Bereskan buku? Yup mereka semua tertinggal banyak pelajaran hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Menunggui Levi, Gajeel, Jet, dan Droy di kelas khusus hukuman sungguh membosankan. Natsu dan Erza harus memperhatikan mereka didalam kelas itu. Tetapi para guru hanya melihat dari balik kaca gelap yang terlihat tak tembus pandang. Akhirnya Natsu dan Erza diperintahkan oleh para guru untuk beristirahat di ruang poliklinik. Di dalam poliklinik sudah tersedia bakso bakar kesukaan Erza dan cireng keju kesukaan Natsu. Tersedia juga satu krat soft drink dan satu deck kartu uno. Sepertinya para guru membututi mereka sehingga tahu apa yang di sukai oleh mereka. Terlebih di sana ada kartu uno permainan yang biasa dimainkan Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy ketika pelajaran kosong. Erza kemudian mengambil bakso bakar dan duduk di sofa poliklinik.

"guru-guru benar-benar membuntuti kita berdua." kata Erza ketika memakan baksonya.

"apakah mereka tahu kalau kita tinggal... serumah?" Erza melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun di kata terakhir terlihat wajah Erza sedikit memerah.

"aku tak tahu, tapi tak apalah." kata Natsu.

Erza tersenyum kecil kemudian terlihat wajahnya sedikit mengantuk dan menguap. Natsu kemudian menyandarkan kepala Erza dipundaknya isyarat untuk menyuruhnya tidur. Natsu merangkul Erza agar posisinya lebih nyaman. Akhirnya Erza pun tertidur di rangkulannya.

Erza tak tahu kapan ia berpindah tapi dia sudah ada di tempat tidurnya setelah tertidur di poliklinik. Sepertinya Natsu memindahakannya. Dan ada yang aneh. Bajunya sudah berganti piyama. 'Jangan-jangan Natsu...' pipinya memerah ketika memikirkan itu. Erza melirik jamnya. Jam 8 malam. Pastilah Natsu masih terbangun. Erza kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar Natsu.

TOK...TOK...

"masuk Erza..."

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya Erza mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tangannya itu ke wajah Natsu. Namun tempat di depan wajah Natsu tonjokan itu tertahan oleh tangkisan tangan Natsu.

"bagaimana kamu bisa mengganti bajuku?" tanya Erza dengan wajah memerah marah dan malu.

"aku meminta Levi mengganti bajumu." Jawab Natsu. Dia jujur.

"maaf Natsu..."

"tak apa Erza."

"hmmm... Eh, aku sudah makan malam. Masih ada sosis sisa aku makan tadi." (background sound : berlatihlah selaluuu, sosis so **** makanankuuu, kuyakin hari ini pasti menaaang. *author-nya korban iklan)

"Oke baiklah."

"Mau kutemani?" tanya Natsu.

"Boleh."

Di meja makan tak terdengar apa-apa. Hanya suara piring dan sendok yang digunakan Erza. Natsu melihat ekspresi Erza yang masih tak nentu.

"oke, Erza. Aku tak tahan kalau kamu terus diam." Natsu mulai angkat bicara.

Erza hanya memandang Natsu dan tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin kau bisa memulainya."

"Err... Ya... Aku minta maaf ya atas kejadian tadi."

"eh, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menonjokmu."

"ya... rasanya kalau belum minta maaf menjadi beban untukku."

"ya sudah kumaafkan." kata Erza sambil tersenyum pada Natsu.

Erza menaruh piringnya ke dishwasher.

"Eh, Erza..." Natsu memanggil Erza.

"Ada apa Natsu?"

"Aku mau bilang... Err... A... Eh... Aku mau tidur dulu ya!" kata Natsu. Kali ini dia berbohong.

"Ya sudah sana tidur. Besok kita kan berangkat sekolah lagi." Erza menjawabnya dengan senyum.

Natsu langsung beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersender dibaliknya.

'Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya?' Natsu kemudian melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.

Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik jam di sampingnya. 02.00. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Dia bangkit untuk pergi ke dapur mencari susu cokelat dan memanaskannya. Saat berjalan menuju dapur dia mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Natsu mengenalnya sebagai tangisan Erza. Natsu mendekati dapur dan melihat Erza duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Ekspresinya sangat tak menentu.

"Erza..." Natsu mendekati Erza.

"Natsu... hiks... hiks..." Erza melihat Natsu dan kemudian memeluknya. Membebaskan emosinya.

"Erza, ada apa?" tanya Natsu sambil menenangkan Erza yang ada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Aku... aku tak mau kembali tidur... aku hanya akan teringat kepahitan Gerard..." kata Erza lirih.

Erza melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian Natsu membuka kulkas mengambil susu cokelat, merebusnya, dan menuangkannya ke dua buah gelas.

"Minumlah sedikit. Ini akan menenangkanmu." Natsu memberikan susu cokelat hangat ke Erza.

"Terima kasih, Natsu." Erza meraih susu itu dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Setelah selesai Natsu mengantarnya ke kamarnya. Erza tak bisa melepaskan Natsu. Mungkin hanya Natsu yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Namun Erza tak tahu perasaan apa yang dia alami...

TO BE CONTINUED

Selesai Chapter 4. Maaf membuat anda semua menunggu. Hihihi. Reviewnya yak!


	5. Chapter 5  New Year Eve Special

Kisah Cinta Diwaktu SMA

by : annoying-keinda

A/N : Chapter yang satu ini saya buat dengan tema tahun baru. Nah di cerita ini sekolahnya lagi libur. Jadi nikmati saja.

WARNING : kalo susunan katanya ancur maafin ya, lagi gak konsen nulisnya.

DISCLAIMER : Saya tak punya Fairy Tail. Kalo saya yang punya pasti ceritanya ngawur.

CHAPTER 4

NEW YEAR EVE SPECIAL CHAPTER

Tahun baru tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Erza hanya memandang sebuah surat dengan amplop biru di tangannya. Sebuah undangan yang di selipkan di kotak surat rumahnya. Surat itu di tulis dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat familier bertuliskan :

_Untuk Erza._

_Sudah lama aku menyayangimu_

_Tak Sempat kusampaikan perasaanku_

_Namun aku tak akan menyerah_

_Aku ingin kita berdua melihat kembang api di pantai_

_Kutemui kau di pantai saat festival tahun baru nanti_

Kemudian Erza melipat surat tersebut dan menganggapnya hanya dari seorang secret admirer yang omong kosong. Tapi Erza melihat sebuah kertas kecil terselipkan juga di surat itu.

_P.S. : Aku akan berpakaian tuxedo hitam dan scarf yang selalu menjadi ciri khas yang kau sukai. Mungkin kamu akan menganggap surat ini omong kosong. Tapi aku selalu di dekatmu menjagamu._

Scarf? Erza sepertinya familiar dengan seseorang yang selalu memakai scarf. Erza hanya menghela nafas dan menaruh suratnya di atas mejanya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

'siapakah orang ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Seminggu terakhir ini Natsu menginap di rumah Gray bersama Gajeel entah karena apa. Jadi Erza hanya sendiri yang ada di rumahnya. Jadi yaa kayak lagu gitu (background sound : masak-masak sendiri...). Dari kemarin Erza hanya berpikir siapa yang menyelipkan surat di kotak suratnya kemarin. Dia melihat kalender. Tanggal 29 Desember. 2 hari lagi festival tahun baru. Entah apa yang membawanya menuju telepon dan dia menekan nomor telepon yang sudah berada di luar kepalanya.

"Halo..." seseorang menjawab telepon.

"Lucy, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Errmm... Apakah ini cocok untukku?" Erza menanyakan pendapat Lucy tentang dress hitam panjang.

"Sepertinya tidak. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Lucy menunjukkan sebuah dress pendek berwrna hitam. Itu adalah pakaian yang pernah dipakai Erza saat New Year Eve dengan Gerard. Erza mencobanya. Dan menurutnya sangat cocok.

"Terima kasih, Lucy! Terima kasih telah membantuku."

"Tak apa Erza. Itulah gunanya teman."

"Sebelum kau pergi mungkin kau bisa di sini sebentar." tawar Erza.

"Boleh. Terima kasih Erza."

Kemudian Erza beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan teh. Namun Lucy iseng untuk buka-buka kamar orang. Lucy sudah tahu kalau Erza tinggal sendiri. Saat membuka satu kamar, di lihatnya banyak barang di sana. Buku-buku pelajaran yang sama dengan milik kelas 11. Jadwal pelajaran kelas 11F. Di sana juga terlihat ada sebuah kertas yang banyak sekali coretan, namun coretan itu terlihat tersusun rapi. Lucy melihat san mengambil coretan itu. Penuh dengan kata-kata "Natsu kau bodoh.", "Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya kepada Erza?" dan yang membuat Lucy tertarik adalah tulisan "Aku sayang kamu Erza, sayang banget.". Namun dia melihat kata terbawah dari coretan tersebut. "Akan kuajak kau ke festival tahun baru nanti. Dengan scarf kesayanganku." Lucy sangat kaget melihatnya. Lucy tahu kamar ini milik Natsu. Dan tahu Natsu menyukai Erza.

"Lucy..." Erza membuka pintu kamar Natsu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Erza? Err... Kau tinggal dengan Natsu?" tanya Lucy sambil menyembunyikan kertas coretan itu.

"Iya, namun hari ini dia menginap di rumah Gray entah sampai kapan. Oh ya tehnya sudah siap. Ayo!"

Lucy menyembunyikan kertas coretan itu di laci meja Natsu dan berusaha untuk tidak memberi tahu kalau Natsu menyukai Erza.

1 DAY TO GO

Hari ini Erza menemukan kembali sebuah surat beramplop biru. Erza membukanya dan isinya sebuah pesan kecil dan foto bergambarkan sebuah tuxedo hitam yang sepertinya mahal.

_Untuk Erza_

_Maaf aku mengirimkan kembali surat_

_Aku hanya mau bilang_

_Aku kirimkan kamu foto tuxedo yang akan kupakai_

_Usahakan agar kau menyesuaikannya_

_Temui aku besok di dermaga pukul 23.00_

_Aku adalah seseorang yang tersenyum melihatmu di sana_

Erza hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pesan dari orang tak di kenal ini. Erza merasa orang ini adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Yang sangat dikenalnya. Erza kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan terus tersenyum.

NEW YEAR EVE DAY

Hari ini hari yang sangat di tunggu oleh Erza. Dia memakai dress yang sudah di pilihkan Lucy 2 hari yang lalu. Hitam yang pas dengan pakaian yang akan di pakai oleh seseorang yang mengirimkannya surat beramplop biru. Erza melirik jam di dinding pukul 22.30. Erza mengambil 2 amplop biru di atas mejanya. Kemudian berjalan keluar menyambut Lucy, Levy, Juvia, dan yang lainnya yang berada di dalam mobil.

Di dalam perjalanan Erza hanya berpikir siapa yang mengirimkannya surat. Orang yang berscaf... Saat pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya dia ingat seseorang. Saat itu juga mobil terhenti di dekat dermaga. Dermaga itu sangat ramai oleh para siswa dan guru SMA Fairy Tail. Memang dermaga ini sudah di pesan khusus oleh sekolahnya. Setelah melihat Levy yang dikejutkan oleh Gajeel, Erza berjalan sendiri menyusuri dermaga. Dia tidak melihat orang yang memakai pakaian yang di sebutkan di dalam surat. Namun dia merasakan seseorang tersenyum melihatnya.

_Aku adalah seseorang yang tersenyum melihatmu di sana..._

Kata-kata itu seakan menggema di pikirannya. Kemudian Erza melihat seseorang yang memakai tuxedo hitam dan scarf sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Natsu. Erza tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Namun Natsu mendekati Erza yang terdiam memandangi Natsu.

"Erza... Kau sangat... Cantik..." Natsu berkata dengan lembut.

"Ternyata benar..." kata Erza.

"Kenapa Erza?"

"Hanya kaulah orang yang kukenal yang selalu memakai scarf..." jawab Erza sambil menyentuh scarf kotak-kotak milik Natsu yang terlilit di leher Natsu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak katakan saja?" tanya Erza.

"Karena sulit untuk mengatakannya." jawab Natsu.

"Erza, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kamu hrus tahu ini..." Natsu memulai dengan nada serius.

"Eh..."

"Erza, aku menyayangimu Erza. Sangat menyayangimu. Tidak. Tidak hanya menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu, Erza Scarlet... Maaf aku tak pernah bilang padamu. Namun aku ingin kau tahu. Sosok sekuat sepertimu membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindungimu. Dan aku akan mencoba melindungimu Erza..." akhirnya Natsu mengatakannya. Membebaskan perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

Air mata Erza mulai berlinang dan akhirnya setetes air mata turun ke pipinya. Erza pun tersenyum pada Natsu dan mendekatinya.

"Natsu... Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu. Aku butuh dirimu Natsu untuk melindungiku. Dan hanya kau yang bisa melindungiku." Erza menjawab pernyataan Natsu dengan bahagia.

Kemudian Natsu menarik wajah Erza dan memandanginya untuk beberapa waktu. Lalu Natsu menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Erza untuk kedua kalinya. Saat mereka berciuman kembang api tanda tahun baru-pun di terbangkan dan meledak. Natsu melepaskan Erza dan bernafas lega.

"Jadi... Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Natsu.

"Tentu saja iya Natsu." kata Erza sambil tersenyum dan mencium Natsu lagi.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang berambut biru memandang Natsu dan Erza di dermaga. Kemudian melihat Erza dengan gaun yang pernah dipakainya saat New Year Eve bersamanya.

"Erza..." katanya dan menjauhi keramaian yang ada.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Itu dia chapter 5. Review ya!


	6. Chapter 6 Holiday Chatroom

Kisah Cinta Diwaktu SMA

by : annoying-keinda

A/N : eh bukannya saya bikin lanjutan cerita ini saya malah jadi kepikiran masukin gimana kalo tokoh di cerita ini ada di dalam chatroom saat mereka liburan. Nah inilah jadinya. Ngahaha... saya akan membiarkan anda tahu sendiri siapa orangnya.

WARNING : Agak ga jelas dan agak pendek. Oke?

DISCLAIMER : saya ga punya Fairy Tail. Kalo saya yang punya saya bikin Erza earth land yang punya TCM, bukan Erza edoras. Makanya Fairy Tail bukan punya saya...

CHAPTER 6

HOLIDAY CHATROOM

_HotFire is online_

_Natsu's is online_

_LucyisHere is online_

LucyisHere : Natsu's itu Erza ya?

Natsu's : ...

_HotFire changed his name to Erza's_

LucyisHere : Hey kalian berdua jadian ya? PEJE DONG!

Natsu's : Kamu sendiri ga ngasih peje pas jadian ma Gray

Erza's : Iya gimana sih?

LucyisHere : ah...

_ColdLikeIce is online_

_SteelCovered is online_

_BookWorm is online_

ColdLikeIce : tuh kan bener? Pasti Erza sama Natsu udah jadian deh

Erza's : lalu apa maumu Gray?

ColdLikeIce : Peje...

_Erza's is offline_

Natsu's : kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba off? Eh dia keluar rumah naik motor. Ngebut lagi.

SteelCovered : MOTOR KATAMU? aku tak percaya Natsu punya motor.

BookWorm : aduh Gajeel ga update banget.

LucyisHere : ga update atau ga update Levy?

BookWorm : ?

ColdLikeIce : OH TIDAK! NATSU KE RUMAHKU

_ColdLikeIce is offline_

LucyisHere : Apa yang terjadi?

Natsu's : aku ga tau

_ColdLikeIce is online_

_ColdLikeIce changed name to 4L4y..._

4L4y... : haayyy..,,, aKu Gr4y Lochhh..,,

LucyisHere : !

Natsu's : ROFL!

SteelCovered : HAHAHAHA

BookWorm : Ya ampuunn!

_ColdLikeRain is online_

4L4y... : hAay jUvIA...,,,,,,,,

ColdLikeRain : ...

Natsu's : dasar Natsu...!

_4L4y... change name to ColdLikeIce_

_Erza's is runaway from ColdLikeIce's house..._

Natsu's : Eh masa authornya nambah-nambahin yang ga jelas gitu

_Author is online_

Author : aduh Erza mikir yang ngga-ngga

Natsu's : makanya ga usah bikin yang ga jelas

Author : ga apa-apalah biar jayus dikit...

LucyisHere : ya ampun author-nya online...

BookWorm : tumben-tumbenan authornya online...

SteelCovered : Ganggu...

_SteelCovered kick Author out from confertation_

Author : week ga bisa :P

SteelCovered : sial...

Author : kayaknya saya ganggu... saya off aja deh...

_Author is offline_

SteelCovered : akhirnya dia pergi juga...

_Erza's is online_

Erza's : apa yang kelewatan?

SteelCovered : tadi authornya lewat...

Erza's : ohh

ColdLikeIce : awas kau Natsu!

Erza's : hihihihi

Natsu's : hah... dasar...

ColdLikeRain : tadi 4L4y itu Natsu ya..?

Natsu's : begitulah Juvia...

_ColdLikeRain is offline_

LucyisHere : dia pergi...

Erza's : eh aku off ya aku ada janji

Natsu's : oh iya... aku juga deh

_Erza's is offline_

_Natsu's is offline_

_AdGaJelas is online_

AdGaJelas : mau tahu ramalan tentang anda dan sekitar anda? Ketik REG (spasi) RAMAL (spasi) nama kamu, kirim ke 1234

BookWorm : yang bener tuh?

AdGaJelas : di jamin sms yang anda terima langsung dari hape saya...

BookWorm : ah ga jelas...

_AdGaJelas is offline_

SteelCovered : oke itu ga jelas banget...

LucyisHere : tapi boleh juga. Aku off ya mau ngetik sms

SteelCovered : percaya aja ma yang begituan

_LucyisHere is offline_

_ColdLikeIce is offline_

SteelCovered : tinggal kita berdua

BookWorm : iya...

SteelCovered : mau nonton film bareng ga?

BookWorm : boleh

SteelCovered : oke kujemput nanti di rumahmu bye...

_SteelCovered is offline_

BookWorm : ... :)

_BookWorm is offline_

_Author is online_

Author : telat ya? Ya sudah reviewnya di tunggu...

_Author is offline_


	7. Chapter 7

Kisah Cinta Diwaktu SMA

by : annoying-keinda

A/N : Aduuh lama banget ya saya ngga nge-update. Lagi sibuk banget sama kerjaan OSIS sama tugas sekolah bikin karya tulis. Nah, karena saya sudah selesai dengan karya tulis saya (yang baru aja dikumpulin), saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita saya.

DISCLAIMER : Saya tidak punya Fairy Tail, dan semoga pemilik sebenarnya, Hiro Mashima, selamat dari tsunami.

CHAPTER BERAPA YAA? CHAPTER 7 DENG HEHE...

Dalam hitungan 1 minggu 3 hari lagi, SMA Fairy Tail akan mengadakan Mid-Test. Seluruh anak-anak SMA Fairy Tail mulai grasa-grusu belajar buat test itu. Tak terkecuali Natsu. Natsu yang biasanya outgoing, sekarang lebih suka mengurung di kamarnya atau di kamar Erza untuk belajar. Kamar Erza?

"Hey, Natsu! Kenapa kalau kamu belajar harus di kamarku?" Tanya Erza memergoki Natsu yang lagi tiduran diatas tempat tidur Erza sambil membaca buku biologi.

"Bosan kalau aku belajar di kamarku terus." kata Natsu nyengir ke Erza.

"Ya sudahlah..." Erza menyerah dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya (atau lebih tepat meja kerja ayahnya sebelum menjadi pembalap jalanan).

Setelah lama Erza berkutat dengan buku biologinya terdengar dengkuran Natsu yang tak asing lagi bagi Erza. Erza melirik ke jam di dindingnya. Pukul 23.00. Pantaslah bagi Natsu untuk tertidur. Tak ingin membangunkannya, Erza mengendap keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Natsu untuk tidur.

Pagi harinya Erza terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Sakit kepala dirasakannya. Erza bangkit dari tempat tidur Natsu menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Sampainya di dapur Erza melihat Natsu dengan 2 sandwich telur.

"Hari ini aku yang masak sarapan sebagai ganti aku numpang dikamarmu." kata Natsu sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hei, Erza Kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat?" kata Natsu menyadari wajahnya pucat.

"Aku tak apa Natsu. Hanya kecapekan." kata Erza. Natsu menyentuh dahinya.

"Tapi kau... OH TIDAK!" Natsu kaget saat tiba-tiba Erza terjatuh pingsan.

Natsu membopong Erza ke sofa ruang tamu dan meraih telepon.

"Halo... Aku butuh ambulans. Secepatnya!" kata Natsu pada lawan bicaranya.

2 menit kemudian ambulans datang menjemput. Erza langsung dinaikkan ke ambulans. Erza belum tersadar sejak tadi. Ini membuat Natsu sangat panik. Natsu ikut ke ambulans.

"Hey, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu pada salah satu perawat di ambulans.

"Tenang saja istrimu tak apa..." kata perawat itu.

"Istri? Dia hanya pacarku..." muka Natsu memerah. Memang postur tubuh Natsu dan Erza yang tinggi membuat mereka berdua terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu kalau dia pacar anda." kata perawat tadi.

Natsu hanya melihat wajah Erza yang pucat.

'Istri? Mungkin suatu saat...' pikir Natsu.

Ambulans sampai di rumah sakit. Erza dilarikan ke UGD. Sedangkan Natsu harus menunggu diluar. Kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Erza dok?" tanya Natsu.

"Dia tak apa. Hanya kecapekan berat. Namun dia butuh istirahat." kata dokter itu.

Natsu langsung masuk ke ruang UGD. Melihat Erza tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" tanya Natsu pada Erza.

"Aku tak apa Natsu." jawab Erza.

"Maaf, Erza akan melakukan beberapa tes sebentar lagi. Anda bisa keluar sebentar." kata seorang perawat.

Natsu mencium dahi Erza. "Aku akan kembali." kata Natsu.

Setelah Natsu pergi datang seorang perawat pria berambut biru membawa benda berwarna merah. Hydrant.

"Selamat tidur Erza..." BUNK... Erza dipukul pria itu dengan hydrant.

ERZA'S POV

Gelap seluruhnya gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi setelah pria rambut biru itu memukul kepalaku dengan hydrant. Sangat menyakitkan. Yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang hanyalah Natsu yang akan datang membantuku. Namun pikiranku itu kini lupus sudah. Aku merasakan tubuhku dibopong dengan kasar. Setelah itu aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Yang kudengar hanya suara teriakan familiar dan suara Natsu. Apakah aku diculik? Apakah yang terjadi? Aku tak tahu.

Aku membuka mataku. Sangat berat. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Kamarku. Bukan. Ini kamar Natsu. Aku dapat mencium baunya di bantal. Kemudian aku melihat sesosok dengan wajah khawatir. Natsu.

"Natsu? Apa... yang... terjadi?" kataku dengan berat.

"Gerard hampir menculikmu. Untung saja aku dapat melihatnya." katanya tersenyum lega menyadari aku terbangun.

Aku menyentuh dahiku. Sakit. Aku benar-benar dipukul hydrant oleh Gerard.

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Natsu mencium bibirku kemudian mencium dahiku dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Aku mendengarpintu berderit terbuka. Aku menengok. Seseorang dengan tudung datang memasuki kamar Natsu. Bagaimana caranya dia masuk? Kemudian Natsu juga masuk ke kamar.

"Aku lupa. Mystogan datang untuk menjengukmu." kata Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu." katanya dengan nada yang sangat familiar.

"Mungkn kau akan bingung, Erza atau Natsu... maaf..." lanjutnya sambil membuka tudungnya.

"KAUU...!"

Aku terkaget melihat pria berambut biru itu melepaskan tudungnya. Mystogan adalah Gerard?

"Bukan aku bukan Gerard. Aku saudara kembar Gerard." terangnya.

"Bagaimana..? Caranya?" tanyaku.

"Dia tak akan pernah tahu kalau aku saudara kembarnya." katanya.

"Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga yang sudah lama tak punya anak. Jauh sebelum Gerard." lanjutnya.

"Maafkan perbuatan adikku yang telah menculikmu. Aku datang kesini untuk tidak dendam padanya." katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda permaafan.

"Natsu..." aku menengok untuk melihat Natsu yang hanya tersenyum padaku. Dia sudah tahu sejak lama.

"Aku cuma gak mau kamu gak tahu." kata Natsu, lalu mencium bibirku.

"Aku akan berangkat ya..." Natsu dan Mystogan keluar dari kamar. Aku sendiri sekarang

TOK...TOK

Kudengar ketukan pintu asing. Kemudian pintu terbuka. Seseorang berambut biru dengan seragam sekolah yang tak familiar datang masuk. Ini bukan Mystogan. Tetapi Gerard Fernandes. Yap. Dia masuk ke kamar ini.

"Erza... Maafkan aku..." katanya mendekati diriku.

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng. Kurasakan tangannya menyentuh wajahku. Kemudian kurasakan dia menciumku.

...

BAK! "Aku PULAAANG... eh..." Natsu yang membuka pintu kamarku dengan tiba-tiba langsung kaget dengan Gerard yag menciumku.

"Natsu?" aku juga kaget melihatnya.

"Kau... Ternyata..." Natsu melihat wajahku. Penuh sesal dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Natsu langsung beranjak pergi dari rumah dengan motor ayahku. (A/N : Hmmm... Setelah ngeliat review, saya baru ingat... Natsu punya motion-sickness. Tapi tak apalah karena sudah sejauh ini.) Aku tak pernah melihatnya kembali ke rumah.

1 MONTH LATER...

Berminggu-minggu sudah Natsu tak mau bicara denganku. Dia hanya berbicara dengan Gray dan Gajeel. Lucy pun sepertinya sedang marahan dengan Gray. Juvia menjadikannya sakit hati. Gray baru saja tertangkap basah pacaran dengan Juvia 2 hari yang lalu. Aku, hanya bisa melihat Natsu yang tak pernah tersenyum lebar lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Gerard sering sekali mengunjungi rumahku. Hingga akhirnya Gerard mengajakku ikut bersamanya ke prom di sekolahnya. Sekolah elit yang sangat terkenal.

Aku menerima tawaran Gerard. Mungkin aku akan lebih tenang jika aku bersama Gerard. Kuharap tak akan terjadi apa-apa sebelum prom itu dimulai...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : Maaf, maaf saya lama banget ngga update. Sibuk nih sama kerjaan sekolah yang padet banget. Dan kayaknya update selanjutnya akan agak lama. But, Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Kisah Cinta Di Waktu SMA

By : keindahaha

A/N : LAMA BANGET YA SAYA GA APDET *lupa matiin caps* Abis mau gimana lagi. Saya terjerat ide saya sendiri dan malah kedapetan ide buat bikin Meredy Story. Tak apalah. Oh ya. Sekitar beberapa 2-3 chapter lagi dengan terpaksa saya akan mengakhiri cerita ini. Saya harus mengakhirinya memang karena plot cerita ini yang sebentar lagi berakhir. Jadi saya harus keep writing hingga plot ini selesai.

WARNING : DONT LIKE DONT READ... YA KALO GA SUKA NGAPAIN DIBACA?

DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima masih menjadi pemilik Fairy Tail dan saya meminjam karakternya aja.

CHAPTER 8 - IT ALL ENDS

(ERZA'S POV)  
Hari ini prom sekolah Gerard. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Pakai baju apapun masih bingung. Aku ingin menanyakan Natsu tentang hal ini. Namun aku tahu Natsu sedang marah padaku. Mungkin murka. Tapi aku jadi khawatir. Bagaimanakah kabar Natsu sekarang? Dimanakah dia sekarang?

Seringkali aku meraih handphone-ku dan hampir menelpon Natsu. Hanya saja... Aku... Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu aku hampir tak pernah berbicara dengannya. Lucy pun sering menanyakan apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Natsu. Aku hanya bisa diam menjawabnya. Aku tak yakin dengan jawaban yang ingin kulontarkan. Sekarang aku sangat membutuhkan Natsu. Walaupun keadaannya seperti ini.

"TEET...TEET..." Aku tersentak kaget mendengar bel rumah dibunyikan.

"Sebentar!" Aku berteriak kepada seseorang yang ada di depan.

Kemudian aku membuka pintu rumah dan terkaget melihat siapa yang ada didepan pagar rumahku.

"Na...Natsu..." Aku speechless melihat Natsu berdiri di depan pagar dengan wajah yang lusuh tak keruan. Bisa kulihat banyak sekali bekas luka sayatan yang juga meenghancurkan sebagian pakaiannya.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" Aku segera membukakan pagar untuknya. Kemudian Natsu seketika kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa menahannya.

"U..uuh... Er..Erza..." Natsu mulai kehilangan kesadaran, aku segera membaringkan dia di kursi sofa dan membawa motornya ke dalam garasi.

Aku mengambil kotak P3K di dekat kamar mandi dan meletakannya di meja samping sofa. Aku mulai mengolesi obat-obatan ke tubuhnya dan menutupnya dengan perban. Sekarang tubuhnya dipenuhi perban.

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi?" Aku menanyakannya.

"Ge.. Gerard... Jangan pergi ke prom... UHUK!" Natsu mengatakannya dengan lemah.

Gerard? Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Natsu?

"TEET... TEET..." bel rumahku berbunyi.

"Itu Gerard... Ja...Jangan..."

"Kalau dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik padamu. Akan kubalas dia." Aku kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Erza!..." Natsu berteriak namun tak mengurungkan niatku untuk bertemu Gerard.

* * *

(NATSU'S POV)

Erza telah pergi untuk menemui Gerard. Aku kemudian berusaha untuk bangun. Namun aku terjatuh. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengambil satu pak tabasco. Aku keluar menuju pagar untuk menghadapi Gerard. Namun aku mendengar teriakan Erza.

"NATSU!" Aku langsung beranjak keluar dengan cepat.

* * *

(ERZA'S POV)

Gerard sudah di depan menungguku. Namun aneh. Dia tak memakai tux padahal dia kan mengajakku ke prom sekolahnya. Aku membuka pagar dan berusaha menamparnya. Namun tanganku ditangkap olehnya.

"Hehe... Kau sudah tau, ya?" Gerard terkekeh aneh.

"Ikaruga! Tangkap dia! Bos Zeref akan senang melihat Erza! HAHAHAHA" Katanya tertawa keras.

"NATSU!" Aku berteriak dan meronta saat seorang yang disebut Ikaruga menyentuhku.

"HEEY! LEPASKAN DIA BODOH!" Natsu datang walaupun tubuhnya masih penuh perban.

"Jadi kau masih berani walaupun sudah seperti itu hah?" Gerard meremehkan Natsu.

"HEYAA!" Natsu mulai menyerang Gerard dengan menonjoknya tepat di rahangnya hingga jatuh.

"KURANG AJAR KAU!" Gerard menonjok balik, namun dapat di tangkis oleh Natsu.

"MAKAN INI BODOH!" Natsu mencekoki Gerard dengan 3 botol penuh tabasco.

Gerard langsung terjatuh tak kuat menahan pedasnya Tabasco. Aku langsung menonjok Ikaruga hingga jatuh. Tak lupa Natsu mencekokinya juga dengan tabasco memastikan dia tidak terbangun lagi. Natsu langsung mengambil handphone-nya dari sakunya dan menelpon polisi.

* * *

15 MINUTES LATER

Polisi berdatangan menangkap Gerard dan Ikaruga yang masih sakit perut dicekoki Natsu tabasco. Ambulans juga datang. Para tetangga-pun berdatangan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Anda pemilik rumah ini?" Seorang polisi menanyakan kepadaku.

"I..iya..."

"Aku hanya mau berterimakasih telah membantu kami menangkap jaringan penculik yang akhir-akhir ini merajalela." Aku di beri tanda jasa olehnya. Dan dia pergi.

Aku kemudian melihat Natsu yang terduduk di samping ambulans setelah diobati oleh petugas ambulans. Dia juga memegang sebuah tanda jasa di tangannya. Kemudian dia melirik kepadaku. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat senyumannya itu. Aku tak bisa lagi membendung tangisku. Aku langsung menyambar tubuhnya itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Natsu..." Aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Kangen. Mungkin itu satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku kali ini.

"Erza... Aku..." Natsu mulai angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku Erza." Aku berpikir akan menjawab apa.

"Tak apalah... Selama aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum aku akan bahagia." Jawabku.

Kemudian Natsu menyentuh wajahku dan menciumku lembut. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bersamanya sedekat ini. Berada di dekapannya yang era merasakan kehangatan bersamanya.

"EHEEMM..." Ya ampun. Lucy, Loke, Gray, dan Juvia memergoki kami berdua berciuman. Dan aku bisa melihat Lucy memegang kamera dan tersenyum lebar. Oh tidak hancurlah reputasiku sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Banyak sekali polisi di sini. Bahkan ada crew berita." Gray menanyakannya kepadaku.

"Mungkin kau tak akan percaya dengan seluruh ceritaku." Kataku sambil menengok kepada Natsu dan tersenyum padanya.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku setelah kemarin kecapekan ditanya sana-sini oleh crew televisi. Aku mengerakan sedikit tubuhku. Namun aku merasakan lengan seseorang merangkulku dengan protektif yang menyebabkan aku tak bisa bergerak. Natsu yang masih dipenuhi luka perban.

"Natsu..." Aku mulai membangunkannya.

"Grmbl grmbl... Hey Erza." Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Bangunlah... Aku perlu mengganti perbanmu." Kataku padanya.

Natsu kemudian terbangun dan dengan malas berjalan keluar kamar menuju sofa ruang TV dan menyalakan TV. Natsu langsung mengganti channel menjadi Nickelodeon dan menonton Sponge Bob yang disukainya itu. Aku mengambil kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan perban dari kotak tersebut. Aku mendekati Natsu. Natsu kemudian melepaskan bajunya dan mulai melepas perbannya. Aku ikut membantunya. Luka sayatan ditubuhnya sudah cukup membaik.

"Mungkin aku tak perlu menutupnya lagi dengan perban."

"Sungguh? Uhuii!" Dia langsung memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"KRIIING...KRIIIING" Telpon rumah berdering nyaring. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Samlekum..." kataku.

"Kumsalam... Eh Erza apa kabar?" (A/N : Ini trade mark saya kalo di sekolah, biasanya saya nyapa temen-temen saya "EH ... APA KABAR?" dengan lantang) Ternyata Lucy yang menelponku.

"Baik kok. Tumben nelpon. Ada apa?"

"Cuma mau nelpon aja... Kangen aku sama kamu..." kata Lucy.

"Kayaknya baru ketemu kemaren deh..."

"Oh iya ya... Ya udah dadah... CLICK..." Telpon ditutup. Ngeselin.

Natsu hanya geleng-geleng seakan tahu pembicaraanku dengan Lucy. Ya... Akhirnya aku bisa bersama lagi dengan Natsu. Tanpa batasan yang menghalangiku untu terus bersamanya. Dan esok hari akan kumulai hari sekolah kembali bersama dengan Natsu lagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

-Kisah PLUS-PLUS!Slight LevyXGajeel Inside-

"KRIIING..." Handphone Levy berdering kencang saat dia makan siang bersama Gajeel di mall.

"Halo... Samlekum..." kata Levy mengangkatnya.

"Kumsalam... EH LEVY APA KABAAAAR?" Lucy teriak kenceng banget.

"Baik kok. Kenapa tumben nelpon?"

"Ngga nanya kabar aja! Dadaaah... KLIK..." Ditutup... Ngeselin...

Levy komat kamit, sampe Gajeel aja ngga ngerti dia ngomong apa.

-fin-

* * *

A/N : Gimana ceritanya? Tinggal bentar lagi nih. Saya harus menyelesaikan cerita ini dan fokus dengan cerita Meredy Story yang saya translate ke bahasa inggris (sumpah ngawur). Mind to Review setelah saya lama tak update?


	9. Chapter 9

Kisah Cinta Di Waktu SMA

By : keindahaha

A/N : EH KETEMU LAGI! APA KABAAR? Ketemu lagi sama saya. Lagi pengen update cepet nih gatau kenapa.

WARNING : OOC AJA *GAPAKE BANGET*, GAJE, GANYAMBUNG DAN SEGENAP KAWAN-KAWANNYA.

DISCLAIMER : Saya (masih) tidak memiliki Fairy Tail

CHAPTER 9

(ERZA'S POV)

Sudah lewat berbulan-bulan sejak Jellal mencoba untuk menculikku dan membawaku ke Menara Firdaus (kalo di Indonesiain dari Tower of Heaven) milik PT. R-System yang dikuasai oleh Zeref. Sekarang Jellal sudah berada di penjara di bekuk bersama Zeref si pemilik perusahaan tersebut. Sekarang adalah hari pertamaku menginjak kelas 12 yang kata kakak kelasku merupakan kelas yang paling menyedihkan sepanjang masa dimana kita harus berpisah dengan teman dan sahabat kita. Aku yang sudah selesai sarapan langsung bertemu dengan Natsu yang sudah siap-siap dengan sepedanya. Kemudian aku menaikinya dan memukul paha Natsu.

"Ayo bang, jalan! Jangan telat lagi!" Kataku bersemangat.

"OSH!" Natsu langsung ngebut dengan sepedanya itu. Aku-pun hampir nungsep dikebut seperti itu.

Dalam perjalanan aku sudah terngiang-ngiang akan masa kelas 12. Aku sangat berharap bisa sekelas dengan Natsu lagi. Aku dan dia memang masuk ke kelas IPA bersama. Setelah sampainya di sekolah, aku langsung mengerubungi dengan rusuh papan pemberitahuan kelas. Hmmm... XII IPA-1, Erza Scarlet... Ya ada aku... Gajeel Redfox...Levy McGarden... Lucy Heartfilia... Ada Lucy juga... Natsu Dragneel... Aku sekelas dengannya. Tapi kali ini aku tidak sekelas dengan Gray. Akhirnya aku tak perlu menertibkan 2 orang ngerusuh itu. Aku kemudian melirik Natsu.

"AYEE! Kita sekelas lagi Erza!" Natsu langsung tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian aku melihat Gajeel dan Levy yang tersenyum senang karena guru sekarang berada di pihak mereka. Aku juga melihat Jet dan Droy menepuk bahu Gajeel dengan bersahabat. Mungkin setelah liburan akhir tahun kemarin mereka jadi baikan. Mungkin.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah aku dan Natsu tepar karena diberi penjelasan ini itu tentang ujian nasional. Uhh... Hari pertama sekolah harus diisi oleh ceramah plus-plus dari para guru.

"TEET...TEET..." Bel rumah berbunyi nyaring.

"Aku yang bukakan." Aku mengajukan diri membukakan pagar untuk tamu yang satu ini.

Aku berjalan menyeret kakiku dan dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh karena malas ganti baju. Saat aku ada di depan rumah aku tak melihat siapa-siapa. Aku hanya melihat sebuah kotak dengan sebuah notes diatasnya.

_Untuk siapapun yang tinggal di sini..._

_Kudengar Natsu Dragneel tinggal di sini._

_Aku mengirimkannya sesuatu yang sangat dia suka._

_Mungkin dia akan sangat menyayanginya._

_Aku ingin dia merawatnya untukku._

_-Igneel-_

Siapa itu Igneel? Aku tak tahu sebelumnya.

"Natsu! Ada sesuatu untukmu!" Aku memanggil Natsu untuk antisipasi.

"Ada apa siih? Ini ada apa?" Natsu langsung melihat notes di tanganku.

"Igneel..." Aku melihat wajahnya langsung tersenyum melihat notes tersebut.

"Siapa itu Igneel?" Kutanya padanya.

"Ayahku..." Katanya singkat membawa kotak tersebut kedalam. Aku mengikutinya.

Natsu perlahan membuka kotak tersebut dan dia langsung terkaget.

"Sangat lucuu..." Natsu langsung tersenyum lebar.

Aku yang penasaran langsung melihat kedalam kotak tersebut.

"Meoong..." Seekor kucing berwarna biru memandangku dengan bahagia.

Aku menjadi senang melihat kucing tersebut.

"Akan kuberi nama dia Happy. Bolehkah aku merawatnya Erza? Pleaasee?" Natsu sangat berharap padaku.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus memberinya makan dan mengurusinya ya." Aku menjawabnya.

"AYE! Hei, Happy akan kuperlihatkan seisi rumah ini padamu!" Kata Natsu sambil mengangkat Happy dari kotak itu.

"Meoong!" Kata kucing itu seperti mengatakan setuju.

* * *

Aku membuka-buka buku biologiku sambil duduk selonjoran di sofa. Di sisi lain sofa ada Natsu yang sedang membolak-balik buku fisika-nya. Di antara kaki kami ada Happy yang sudah tertidur pulas. Mungkin karena hari ini dia diajak bermain seharian dengan Natsu dan aku.

"Hey, kau lapar tidak?" Natsu bertanya padaku.

"Yeah, begitulah." Jawabku.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Fettuchini instan?" tanyanya.

"Boleh." Aku mulai berdiri dan menggendong Happy hingga ke kotak tempatnya dia tidur.

Natsu mulai berjalan ke dapur mencari bahan fettuchinni instan khas-nya. Aku langsung mengikutinya kearah dapur setelah menguap seperti kuda nil. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

* * *

(NATSU'S POV)

Aku membuatkannya masakan kesukaanku. Fettuchinni Instan ala Chef Natsu Dragneel. Menuangkan hasil masakanku ke piring Erza. Wajah Erza sudah diliputi kantuk. Erza mulai memakan Fettuchini dengan slow-motion. Setelah selesai, aku beranjak untuk mencuci piring (Background Sound : Masak-masak sendiri... Natsu : Sumpah Gaje Authornya!). Kemudian piring kuletakan disamping bak cuci.

"Ayo Erza... Kita tidur sekarang." Namun aku tak mendapat jawaban darinya.

"Nyam.. Nyam... Natsu, kamu udah nyatet catetannya Pak Makarov belom?... Zzzz" Erza mengigau.

Aku tidak tahu mau jawab atau ketawa. Ya sudah dengan asal aku jawab.

"Udah kok tenang aja!" Kataku pada Erza yang tertidur.

"Oh ya udah... Makasih yaa... Zzzz..." Tidur lagi. Aku ingin ketawa tapi kasihan. Jadi aku Cuma cekikikan aja.

Aku mulai membawa tubuh Erza ke kamarnya. Aku meletakan tubuhnya yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa aku menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kemudian aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Aku memasang alarm tepat pada pukul 5 pagi mengingat jadwal masuk sekolah pada pukul 6.30. Semalaman aku memandangi Erza yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Seakan aku penasaran dengan mimpinya itu aku mulai tertidur dan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi yang indah.

* * *

"PEEP... PEEEP... PEEEP"

Aku membuka mataku. Merasakan pegal-pegal di sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik oleh Jellal lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Aku tertidur disisi tempat tidur Erza. Dengan posisi yang sangat tidak enak. Aku berdiri untuk sedikit meregangkan tubuhku yang remuk ini. Aku jadi ingin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Pegel-pegel berlebihan ini membuatku tak bersemangat.

"Hey Erza bangunlah... Uuuhh..." Untuk berdiri saja sangat menyakitkan.

"Uhhmm... Oke, kau mandi dulu saja." Katanya.

Aku mencoba berjalan dengan menyeret kakiku. Uuuh... Sakit sekali. Aku mandi dengan kilat agar aku bisa cepat pakai seragam dan berbaring sedikit di sofa. Kemudian aku mendengar Erza memasak di dapur. Pegal sekali tapi tak apalah. Hanya pegal-pegal. Aku masuk ke dapur dengan menyeret kakiku.

"Natsu, kau tak apa? Mengapa kamu menyeret kakimu begitu?" Erza yang sedang menuangkan MRTAGPK (A/N : inget ga? Yang ada di chapter 3 lhoo) ke mangkukku.

"Cuma pegel-pegel aja. Ngga parah kok." Kataku sambil memakan MRTAGPK yang ada di depanku.

Memang sih, sakit banget. Tapi daripada merepotkan Erza ya ngga penontoon... (Reader : Iyaaa). Erza menyantap MRTAGPK dengan menatapku khawatir dan aku sepintas melihat wajahnya tiba-tiba seperti mendapatkan ide gila. Aku langsung punya feeling aneh. Selesainya aku berkutat dengan sarapan tiba-tiba Erza berdiri dan teriak.

"AYO NATSU! HARI INI AKU YANG MEMBONCENGIMU KE SEKOLAH!" Sudah kuduga. 

* * *

Sumpah. Ini hari pertamaku diboncengi Erza ke sekolah. Aku benar-benar deg-degan merasakan Erza ngebut super kencang malah lebih ngebut dari aku biasanya. Aku jadi mual. Ingin muntah rasanya di kebut sama Erza. Oh tidak Motion Sickness-ku kambuh lagi. Sampainya di sekolah aku pusing tujuh keliling.

"Er...Erza jangan lakukan itu lagi... UHK..." Kataku mual.

Erza hanya cekikikan melihat wajahku yang sudah menghijau. Untung bukan menguning nanti kayak sawah-nya pak tani. Gray yang lewat juga mentertawaiku. Sialan. Akan kuhajar dia nanti. Aku langsung dibawa ke poliklinik sekolah.

* * *

"Sudahlah... Pulang sekolah biar aku saja yang memboncengimu." Kataku pada Erza saat waktu istirahat.

"Tapi-kan katanya lagi pegel-pegel." Katanya mengelak.

"Ora popo pegel-pegel, yang penting ora mumet lah..." Kataku dengan bahasa Jawa ngawur.

"Tapikan tiap hari kamu terus yang ngeboncengin. Sekali-kali ga papalah." Katanya.

"Ngga..." Kataku.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang aku menang dan memboncengi Erza. Aku mengkayuh sepeda perlahan malas sampai di rumah terlalu cepat. Erza sepertinya sudah tertidur di punggungku. Aku menatap ke jalanan memikirkan segala hal. Aku jadi memikirkan masa depanku setelah aku lulus SMA. Aku terus berpikir jadi apakah aku nanti. Hingga aku membayangkan bertemu kembali dengan Igneel. Ayahku...

TO BE CONTINUED... 

* * *

A/N : Haha... Gimana ceritanya? Emang sih agak gaje. Tapi gapapalah. Oh ya. Tentang Erza ngigo, itu sebenarnya kisah nyata yang pernah terjadi ama temen saya. Jadi saya masukin aja ke sini. See ya next chapter! Review-nya jangan lupa.


	10. Chapter 10

Kisah Cinta Di Waktu SMA

By : keindahaha

A/N : Uaaa... Lama banget ya ngga update. Tapi akhirnya saya dapet waktu buat ngelanjutinnya. Abis akhir-akhir ini sibuk persiapan buat UN, heheheheh...

WARNING : OOC-NESS BERLEBIHAN, UMM... YAA GAJE JUGA.

DISCLAIMER : Saya tidak memiliki Fairy Tail.

CHAPTER 10 – MEMORIES OF FATHER

**(NORMAL POV)**

Pagi yang cerah di SMA Fairy Tail, para siswa sudah mengerubungi koridor yang sempit hanya untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Erza dan Natsu yang penasaran ikut melihat pengumuman itu.

PENGUMUMAN

Untuk Para Siswa SMA Fairy Tail.

Dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah, sekolah akan mengadakan lomba memasak yang akan dilaksanakan Rabu 2 minggu lagi. Pendaftaran kelompok bisa melapor kepada Pak Makarov. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang.

'Hanya itu saja toh.' Pikir Erza.

Namun kalimat paling terakhir dari pengumuman itu mengejetkunnya.

SETIAP KELAS DIWAJIBKAN MENGIRIM MINIMAL 2 KELOMPOK.

Oh, tidak.

"KRIIIIIINGG..." Bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

Erza dan Natsu bergegas menuju kelas dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

Sesampainya di kelas, seluruh orang di kelas langsung memandangi mereka berdua. Erza mulai merasakan feeling aneh. Begitu juga Natsu.

"Natsu! Erza! Kalian berdua saja yang ikut lomba masak!" Lucy berseru kencang.

"Levy dan Gajeel juga!" Katanya masih kayak toa.

"Hey! Kok kita siiih?" Kata Levy dan Gajeel berbarengan. Wajah mereka langsung memerah.

"Bagaimana Natsu? Mau ikut ngga?" Tanya Erza.

"Hmm...Boleh aja..." kata Natsu yang memang hobi memasak.

"Oke! Aku dan Natsu ikut!" Erza teriak sambil berdiri di atas meja.

"Ayo Levy, Gajeel! Mari kita ramaikan perlombaan ini!" tambahnya.

"Err... Aku sih boleh boleh aja... Tapi Gajeel..." kata Levy.

"Okelah. Tapi untuk kali ini saja." Kata Gajeel.

MEANWHILE

Saat mereka semua bercanda ria, dua orang laki-laki memandangi Levy.

"Sepertinya kita tak ada peluang lagi..." kata satu orang yang memiliki rambut oranye.

"Aku merasa stres. Aku jadi ingin makan terus." Kata satunya lagi yang terus memakan snack di depannya.

"Huuhft... Mungkin inilah kebahagiaannya. Selama Levy bahagia dengan Gajeel aku akan senang." Laki-laki berambut oranye sekarang sedikit menyinggungkan senyumnya.

"Yeah, namun aku jadi ingin makan terus." Kata yang satunya terus makan tidak mengingat berat badannya yang terus naik akibat terlalu banyak makan.

"Sekarang mungkin yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah mencoba move on. Karena Levy sekarang bahagia bersama Gajeel. Kita tak perlu lagi bertengkar atau membabakbeluri Gajeel." Kata si rambut oranye menepuk bahu temannya itu.

SEPULANG SEKOLAH

Erza membanting tubuhnya keatas sofa. Seharian ini dia memang berurusan dengan rapat OSIS yang mendiskusikan peran siswa terhadap lomba ulang tahun sekolahnya itu. Happy mulai mengeong-ngeong meminta dielus olehnya. Natsu kemudian menggendong Happy dan menaruhnya di atas sofa bersama Erza.

"Huuuft... Hari yang melelahkan..." Natsu kemudian ikut duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan lomba memasak itu?" Natsu memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita undang Gray dan Lucy ke rumah kita untuk menginap? Kita akan paksa mereka mencoba masakan kita." Keluarlah evil glare Erza.

"Ide bagus. Nguahahahaha..." Keluar juga evil laugh Natsu.

Kemudian Natsu membuka kalender dan menandainya.

"POOOS!" Tukang pos berteriak.

"Sebentar paaak!" kata Natsu beranjak menemui pak pos itu.

"Dengan rumah bapak Natsu?" kata bapak berbaju oranye itu.

'Ena'e emangnya aku udah tua apa?' pikir Natsu.

"Ya, saya sendiri, ada apa ya pak?" kata Natsu menutupi pikirannya.

"Iniloh mas, ada surat sama paketan buat si mas. Dari pengusaha kaya di luar negeri gitu deh mas." Kata pak pos dengan logat jawa.

"Siapa pak?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kalo ndak salah Igneel deh mas. Masnya harus tau. Saya aja di kasih royalti banyak banget sama Pak Igneel itu gara-gara saya ngirim posnya bapak itu terus. Masnya kok bisa kenal sama bapak itu?" tanya Pak Pos.

"Engga kok, pak. Makasih ya, pak!" kata Natsu menghindari pertanyaan Pak Pos itu sambil menerima surat dan kiriman itu.

"Yoo.. Mas!" Pak pos itu ngacir dengan motor oranyenya.

"Huuuft... Hampir saja." Natsu menghela nafasnya dan berjalan.

"Ada apa Natsu?" Tanya Erza.

"Ada kiriman lagi dari ayahku." Natsu mulai membuka surat tersebut.

"Ayahmu?" Erza mulai penasaran.

_Untuk Natsu Dragneel, anakku._

_Kudengar kau akan ikut lomba memasak di sekolahmu._

_Semoga kau berhasil dalam lomba itu._

_Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran dengan wanita yang tinggal bersamamu._

_Bolehkah aku tahu siapa dia? Pacarmu ya? Ternyata kamu bisa laku juga ya?_

_Aku akan datang saat lomba masak nanti di sekolahmu._

_Love, Igneel._

"Ayah akan datang saat lomba masak nanti!" Senyum Natsu merekah. Namun matanya juga ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah ternyata masih menyayangiku. Aku kira aku benar-benar dibuang olehnya." Lanjut Natsu.

Natsu kemudian membuka paketan yang dibungkus kertas cokelat. Kemudian dilihatnya kotak berwarna putih. Dibukanya kotak warna putih itu.

"Wow..." Natsu tergugah.

"Ada apa sih, wow..." Erza juga ikutan.

Dan terlihatlah safebox kecil dengan 5 gepok uang 100.000-an a.k.a 5.000.000 cash *author ikutan ngeces*. Ada juga note kecil di atas kertas putih.

_Atas permintaan maafku pada waktu itu, aku kirimkan juga uang untuk keperluan hidupmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_-Igneel-_

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Natsu? Dengan uang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Erza.

Natsu hanya tersenyum dan membawa safebox itu ke kamarnya.

"Nah, aku takkan memakainya dulu sampai aku bertemu ayahku." Kata Natsu.

Erza hanya tersenyum. Terlintas dia teringat dengan ayahnya. Yang meninggal di penjara akibat depresi yang dialaminya...

(FLASHBACK)

Kerumunan polisi memenuhi depan pintu rumah Erza. Mereka semua lengkap dengan prisai dan senjata api. Erza melihat mereka menodongkan senjata kearah rumahnya. Takut. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakannya. Erza kecil hanya bisa terjongkok di samping tempat tidurnya dan menutup telinganya tak mau mendengarkan apa yang terjadi. Matanya mulai menitikan air mata ketika polisi bersenjata itu mulai memasuki rumahnya untuk mencari ayahnya. Ternyata ayahnya dituduh melakukan perjudian besar-besaran dan ikut mengedarkan narkoba. Ayah Erza sangat membantahnya. Teriakan-teriakan ayahnya membantah hal itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Erza kecil walaupun dia sudah menutup telinganya. Air matanya bertambah deras mengingat sekarang ibunya juga sudah tiada untuk menemaninya.

"Hey! Saya tak pernah melakukan itu! Lepaskan! ERZAAA!" Ayahnya meneriakkan nama putrinya sekeras mungkin. Tangisan Erza kecil mengeras mendengarnya.

Kemudian seorang anggota polisi yang berwajah ramah mendatangi Erza kecil.

"Kau tak apa-apa. Hiduplah sendiri di sini. Sesekali aku akan datang membantumu ke rumah ini." Kata anggota polisi itu.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Erza menatap wajah anggota polisi itu.

"Ayah?" Tanya Erza kecil pada polisi itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata polisi itu.

Namun takdir berkata lain. 2 bulan kemudian anggota polisi itu tewas oleh kawanan penculik yang sedang diusutnya. Ternyata itu adalah kawanan penculik yang dipimpin oleh Zeref. Polisi itu mengorbankan dirinya untuk Erza karena Zeref ingin sekali menculiknya. Tak hanya cukup sampai di situ. Setelah 2 tahun menjalani hukuman, ayah Erza yang mengalami depresi berat tewas di dalam penjara. Dia ditemukan tewas oleh seorang sipir penjara tersebut. Diduga ayah Erza tewas karena bunuh diri. Namun hasil otopsi berkata bahwa ayah Erza tewas akibat stres berat yang melemahkan tubuhnya.

Berita mengenaskan itu kemudian dikirimkan ke rumah Erza beberapa hari setelah ayahnya diotopsi. Seharian Erza tak bisa berhenti menangis. Disekitarnya-pun tak ada yang bisa menenangkannya. Kemudian Erza hanya menyimpan masalah ini di dalam hatinya. Tak membiarkan seorangpun mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"...Erza?" Natsu menanyakan Erza ketika Ia melihat wajah Erza sedikit memurung.

"Uhmmm... Tak ada apa-apa kok, Natsu." Katanya berbohong.

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya Natsu kembali.

"Iya. Aku tak apa. Hanya saja... Aku teringat ayahku." Erza mengeluarkan senyum palsu.

"Apa kau tak keberatan menceritakan tentang ayahmu padaku?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N : Yak, itulah chapter 10 setelah lama ga update. Untung saya sempet pas liburan ini. Revienya jangan lupa yaaa...


End file.
